


They are one

by VanessaWolfie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 17:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16978977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaWolfie/pseuds/VanessaWolfie
Summary: A years worth of moons ago, they started this. Now it's time to end it.





	They are one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My_Trex_has_fleas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Trex_has_fleas/gifts).



> This was written for Sterek's Secret Santa exchange 2018.   
> Gift for darkhawkflying from Tumblr. Hope you enjoyed.

A years worth of moons. He‘s waited for this and he‘s been patient (okay, maybe not patient, but he _has_ waited. Now it‘s here and there‘s a weird, completely unexpected sense of calm inside him. Maybe it‘s the certainty that this will happen. Maybe it‘s that the man in front of him is so beautiful he‘s kind of stuck in place, just enjoying the view.

“You know, when thinking of this day, I always thought you’d run headfirst into me before I even realized the date. Are you really going to just stand there?” Derek demands, looking incredulous.

Stiles smiles, before finally moving, stepping closer to his mate.

“No babe, but now it will happen. We don’t have to act like inexperienced teenagers and finish in 3 minutes. I can enjoy the whole process, from looking at you from far away, to my tongue in your ass, to falling asleep in your arms. Just imagine, Derek, we’ll _sleep_ together.”

Derek’s incredulous look has softened, probably affected by Stiles’s words. It shouldn’t be such a big deal, sleeping in the same bed, touching, but … it had been one of the four things they’d chosen not to do in the courting period. They chose to speak, kiss, fight and have sex. It had seemed instrumental in their relationship, unthinkable of going without it for a year. Sharing a home, sleeping in the same bed, raise a family, lead a pack together, all seemed like it could wait.

Now though, a year later, Stiles would gladly skip sex for a while if he never had to leave Derek for long again. Although, this was better than that. Now they got all eight things, plus everything else. They could just be.

It’d been hard, courting Derek, seeing him, but still not being able to fully support him and help him lead the pack. Stiles had had to remove himself from Derek’s and Scott’s _conversations_ just so that he wouldn’t claim his rightful place as the Alpha’s mate in the conflict.

Now though, those pups are _his_ just as much as they are Derek’s. He’s glad that Derek and Scott will forever know that they solved this on their own, without input from him, so they would always know that it was right, - in the end, after all of the fighting, but still.

After all the fuss, and the rules and the formal way of courting, this evening is somehow, so loose. Since they’ve been successful with all of their courting vows, they only have to promise to be there for each other forever and kiss and that’s it, they’ll be forever bonded.

Stiles finally gives in to Derek’s pleading eyes and steps up to him, taking his hands, linking them together in a circle. Like the moon, it will wane and grow, rise and fall, but it will never break, they will be one from now on.

“I, Stiles Stilinski, promise to cherish you, take care of you, love you and support you, have your back in every battle and watch over you during every rest and I vow the same to any and all you claim to be pack.”

Derek’s eyes glisten and Stiles has to breathe consciously, just so he doesn’t start crying, but they manage, both holding on to each other hands tightly. They are their own circle now.

“I, Derek Hale, promise to cherish you, take care of you, love you and support you, have your back in every battle and watch over you during every rest. I promise to honor your opinions while leading the pack and I will lean on you to help me.”

Stiles squeezes Derek’s hands on the word lean, knowing how far he’s come to be able to say it and mean it.

It takes them another 30 seconds to realize there is nothing to wait for now, but when they have, there is nothing stopping them from kissing, not only meeting at the lips, but almost from head to toe, every limb, every spot pressed together like they want to melt into one being. Stiles shakes when he feels magic course through him, but he smiles as he identifies it. They are one now.

**Author's Note:**

> (/I know there's no sex, strangely, Stiles went with feelings instead. Also, lost the first version of this due to a tech mistake, so ... idea kind of stuck to the fluff) 
> 
> Leave your mark, kudos, comment, bookmark, whatever tickles your fancy! 
> 
> Happy Holidays people!


End file.
